Dinner
by more-than-words
Summary: Elizabeth gets home late to find Henry has just eaten dinner... but he's still hungry.


This is just smut. There's no plot and it's pretty trashy but it was kinda fun to write once I stopped blushing and I hope you like it a little bit :)

* * *

 **Dinner**

The house was quiet when she walked in at almost eleven pm, but there were still lights on downstairs and she could hear the quiet chink of cutlery against ceramic coming from the dining room. Following the sound, Elizabeth entered the room to find Henry sat at the table, scanning through a sheaf of papers that sat by his empty plate, a fork still held absently in one hand as he read.

She paused just inside the doorway and regarded him with a fond smile. "Hey baby," she greeted him softly so she wouldn't startle him; it seemed he was so engrossed that he hadn't heard her come in.

He looked up at her words, a tired grin lighting up his face as he saw her standing there. "Hey yourself," he answered, resting his fork on the plate and holding his hand out to her. "You look beautiful."

Glancing down at the black dress she had worn for a State Department function earlier that evening, she felt her cheeks flush the slightest bit as she reached out to take Henry's hand, letting him pull her closer. Twenty five years together and he could still make her blush when he caught her off guard with a compliment. "Thanks," she said, turning so she could lean against the table and look down at Henry's face. "You're eating late."

"Finished work late," he replied. "I only got back about thirty minutes ago. You want me to make you something?"

"I had my fill of canapes at the State Department earlier." Elizabeth reached out with her free hand to push Henry's empty plate out of the way and then hopped up on the table in front of him, glad to take the weight off her feet after a long evening of standing around in heels while talking to dignitaries.

Henry squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there tonight."

She shook her head to cut off his apology. "Hey, it's OK. You had to work."

"I know, but I said –"

Elizabeth leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss, cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips firmly to his, letting her tongue slip out to tease him a little and make sure he knew he had nothing to worry about. She gave him one last kiss before pulling back slightly to murmur against his lips, "Don't worry about it."

Swallowing heavily, Henry leaned back in his chair to look at her. His pupils had started to dilate and he looked a little slack-jawed. He ran his hands down her thighs, making her shiver, and a look of intent hinted on his face. "But I missed out," he said, and there was the hint of a game in his tone. "You look incredible in this dress…"

Henry slid one hand to the back of her neck and pulled her down for another kiss, and she was glad of his other hand on her leg to brace her as she perched on the edge of the table.

"… and I'm hungry," Henry said when he pulled away.

She frowned, her gaze flicking to her husband's empty dinner plate even as she caught on to what he was hinting at. "You just ate," she said, her voice quiet and low.

Warm hands rested against her knees, gently pushing them apart until her legs rested either side of Henry's body. His fingers trailed up her inner thighs below her dress, making her shiver and setting off a pulse of anticipation deep in her belly. "I want more," said Henry, holding her gaze to let her see the darkness of his gaze and the lust in his expression.

So he was looking for his main course, was he? Elizabeth shifted on the table and thought that was more than fine with her. She gave Henry a smile and nodded in comprehension. She loved when he got like this; it always worked out _very_ well for her.

Henry returned the smile and stood up between her legs, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her clean off the table for a moment so he could adjust the skirt of her dress, lifting it out of the way before he put her back down, giving her a wet, lingering kiss before encouraging her to lie back against the wood. He leaned over her, a look of love and want in his eyes as he dipped his head to kiss her again. Elizabeth slid her fingers into his hair and scratched her nails lightly against his scalp, making him moan.

He pulled away after a couple of minutes, leaving her lips slightly swollen and her heart beating hard in her chest in anticipation. Henry kept his soft, heated gaze on her face as he brushed his fingers over her lips and then down over her body, lightly skimming her breasts before moving down over her stomach and then between her legs over her dress, letting her feel the heat of his palm momentarily against her centre before he moved away so he could settle himself back down into his chair, pulling himself closer to her body and fitting himself between her spread legs.

Unable to see his face as she lay against the hard wood, she instead looked up at the ceiling and focused on the feel of her husband's touch as he lifted her skirt and cool air found her legs. His palms smoothed over her thighs, warming her skin and making her feel very warm deep in the centre of her, and then his fingers hooked beneath her underwear. Elizabeth shifted her hips to let him draw them down her legs, and then felt Henry's hot breath against her core as his hands gently held her legs apart.

The thrill of the anticipation made her press her hips involuntarily towards him and she felt a hint of sweat break out at her hairline and around her ribs where her dress clung snugly against her skin. Henry was sat in front of her at the table like she was his _dinner_ , and damn if it wasn't hot as hell.

Then one finger touched carefully in between her legs and she felt the wetness that had been starting to pool there break free. She moaned and felt her breath starting to come in short, heavy pants. "Henry, please," she said.

He turned his head to press a kiss to her inner thigh and she could tell from the curve of his lips against her skin that he was smiling. Then he shifted his position and the next place he kissed was directly against her clit, making her cry out. "Is that good, baby?" he asked, as if there was any doubt.

Elizabeth's palms slid against the table top and she was glad that Henry was there to keep her steady. "Get on with it," she bit out, already desperate for the release.

Never one to leave her hanging, Henry followed the instruction, licking a hot line up the centre of her, and then again, making her moan. "That's it," he murmured, pulling back for a moment so he could look up at her face as she blinked up at the ceiling, her mouth open on a gasp as she lost herself to the sensations.

Keeping his eyes on her face, Henry eased one finger slowly inside her, carefully because of the angle, and then crooked his knuckle to press the tip of his finger against the spot of soft tissue that always made Elizabeth go wild. He wasn't disappointed, a satisfied smile spreading over his face as he watched her cheeks flush pink and her eyes slam shut and her breath left her in a long _oh._

He added a second finger to join the first, and held Elizabeth's hip lightly with his other hand to help anchor her on the table. Then, seeing that she was completely given over to the feelings he was creating in her body, he lowered his head again and pressed his lips against her clit, giving her a kiss and then sucking gently.

A few moments later, she felt the bubbling tension in her belly tighten intensely as Henry's fingers pressed more firmly inside her and he coupled it with the touch of his tongue to her clit. The combination of sensations was the thing that triggered the pleasure to flow through her unstemmed; she was aware that her hips were bucking against the hard wood of the table as she came on a cry, lights flashing behind her closed eyes as Henry gradually gentled his touch and removed his fingers from inside of her before giving her one last soft lick and humming in satisfaction.

It was a long minute later when Elizabeth felt able to sit up, glad when Henry's hands came to hold her arms and help her up as her muscles continued to quiver sporadically, making her feel boneless in the aftermath of a fantastic orgasm.

The look on Henry's face was somewhere between smug and insanely aroused. "OK?" he asked.

She nodded. "Did you enjoy your dinner?" It was only polite to ask.

The smile on his face grew. "I did, very much."

"Me, too." That had been one hell of a welcome home. Elizabeth smiled and glanced down, noticing that Henry's trousers seemed to be a little bit tight. She looked back up at him, quirking one eyebrow and asking him saucily, "You want dessert, too?"

He caught on admirably quickly. "I'd love dessert, but only if you're offering." Always the gentleman.

"I'm offering."

Elizabeth slid off the table, Henry's hands coming up to catch her hips and steady her as her legs remained slightly wobbly from the intensity of her orgasm. He pulled her to stand between his parted legs and then she leaned down, bracing her forearms against his shoulders as she kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth as her tongue slid alongside his. She moaned at the flavour on his tongue and pressed closer, enjoying the feel of his hands roaming her back and legs as she concentrated on giving her husband something sweet for dessert.

Once she was sure Henry was close to melting beneath her, she softened the kiss and ran her hands down his chest until she could work the buckle on his belt, unfastening it and then unzipping his slacks. She tugged at the fabric, encouraging him to lift his hips just enough that she could free his erection from his boxers, noting that he was more than ready for _dessert_. Then she straddled his lap, hitching up her skirt so she could lower herself down over him, groaning at the feel of him stretching her muscles and pressing against already-sensitive flesh.

Henry moaned loudly as he felt Elizabeth's warm heat enclose him, and he tangled one hand in her hair to bring her in for another kiss. The pulse of her around him and the memory of sending her over the edge while she lay spread out in front of him on the table was more than enough to get his heart racing. He sucked in a noisy breath when Elizabeth started to move, bracing her feet on the floor so she could get enough purchase to lift herself up, letting him slide almost completely out of her before she lowered back down, flexing her internal muscles as she did and adding to the sensations he was feeling. He was aware that he was sweating beneath his suit. He didn't care; it all felt too good.

He could feel her eyes on his face and knew that she was focused entirely on his reactions as she brought him towards completion, but Henry didn't want to 'eat' alone. He banded one arm tight around Elizabeth's back to help move her above him, helping to support her weight as she gradually picked up the pace. He brought his other hand in between them and looked up at her face as he pressed his thumb firmly against her clit, rubbing in tight circles, hoping to get her to come one more time.

Her hand shot out to grab his wrist and her rhythm faltered, an involuntary frown on her face.

Henry's movements stilled instantly as he watched her closely. "Too much?" he asked.

"I –" Elizabeth looked like she was about to pull his hand away, but then she closed her eyes and breathed out and thought for another second and then seemed to just relax into the touch, keeping her hand around his wrist to stop him from moving, but keeping up the pressure against her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Oh, God."

She started to move again, more erratically this time, and Henry tightened his grip around her waist to help her move over him. He could feel the burn in his veins coalescing rapidly, and bucked his hips up into Elizabeth's as he felt a tightening deep in his gut. "Come with me," he said, tilting his head so he could give her a sloppy, imprecise kiss that nonetheless felt fantastic as she started to tighten around him and her free arm wrapped around his shoulders to hold him as close to her as possible.

Then she went tight around him and went stiff in his arms and tore her mouth from his so she could press her face into his shoulder, muffling her cry as she came hard. The feeling of her coming undone in his arms and the tight, wet heat clenching around him sent Henry over the edge too, and he thrust his hips hard against hers as he came, groaning loudly as hot pleasure tremored through his body.

His head fell back against the wooden rungs of the dining chair as he wrapped both arms around Elizabeth and felt his heart beating like it wanted to burst free of his ribcage. He panted hard. "Wow."

Elizabeth smiled against his shoulder, feeling the play of muscles beneath Henry's dress shirt. She could still feel her own body trembling with the aftershocks of the second orgasm she had for a minute wondered if she'd be able to take, like it was too much of a good thing. Then she had figured: she always had room for dessert. She kissed Henry's shoulder through his shirt. "You satisfied now?" she asked playfully – as playfully as she could when her entire body felt spent and she thought she could fall asleep right where she was wrapped around her husband in the dining room.

"That was an amazing dessert, babe," he said. He stroked her sweaty hair back from her forehead with one hand and pressed his lips to her temple.

A smile cracked across her face even as exhaustion was overtaking her body. "It's always better when we eat together."

Henry smiled against her. "Much better than a lonely meal for one."

She laughed at the innuendo and then gasped as Henry shifted below her and it set off a small aftershock of pleasure at her core. "You know what else I like that's naughty but nice?" she said, lifting her head from his shoulder and starting to extract herself from his embrace, a new plan forming in her mind.

"What?" Henry looked very interested in the answer.

She stood up, letting the skirt of her dress fall back down over her thighs before she leaned into him to whisper in his ear: " _Eating_ in bed."

She pressed a hot kiss to his throat and then straightened up so she could walk out of the room towards the stairs, throwing him a saucy look over her shoulder as she reached the doorway and finding him watching her with a new burn of heat in his gaze. As she turned away and started the slow climb up the stairs, she heard Henry following her with renewed urgency, abandoning his papers and his empty dinner plate on the dining table to be dealt with in the morning.

Elizabeth thought that they might well be having a midnight feast before the night was out.


End file.
